Belonging
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A gentle romantic story between Asta and Yuno, based on this prompt. "...A fic where Yuno goes to visit Asta in his room at the Black Bulls and somehow the two end up dancing in the woods?" YunoAsu, Asta x Yuno, BL, Boys in Love, Established Couple. Fluff.


_Belonging_

YunoAsu!

Thanks to the awesome anon for this idea, sorry it took ages to get myself to writing again. I totally headcanon these two boyfriends visiting each other, a lot. Like it's to the point where Klaus &or Mimosa or Yami &or Magna are like "come in. Asta/Yuno… your Black Bulls/Golden Dawn boyfriend is _here again_." Like it's more of a surprise when they aren't visiting each other (Idk if the Magic Knight squads hideouts are secret from the other group's squads- so I did my best adding Yuno's visit to the Black Bulls being a kind of planned through a letter thing- and getting help from the overworked teleportor of the group). They're total rivals in love. I am a bit more than halfway through the manga now and hope to be caught up by the next time it is out.

Tumblr ask: "If I may ask, could you write a fic where Yuno goes to visit Asta in his room at the Black Bulls and somehow the two end up dancing in the woods?"

* * *

Sunlight shined with radiance upon the _Golden Dawns_. A tousled head of raven hair shifted from underneath the covers. Honey colored eyes winced under the burning sun rays.

"That time already…" Yuno shielded his eyes with his own hand as he gradually sat up from his bed. On an impulse, the mage pat towards the side of his bed. He shook his head and let out a long sigh. _I'm making a habit out of that._ Asta hadn't been able to sleep over for weeks. Still, although thoroughly cleaned during that time, it seemed to hold the faint scent of Asta.

He reached towards the side of the nightstand to bring out a faded pocket watch. The clock's hands indicated it was only ten past five.

Yuno stretched his long arms up and over his head. He hadn't planned on leaving for hours. While his boyfriend was likely up training, it wasn't yet a proper time to greet the rest of the Black Bulls.

Today, his squad had the day off. He planned to spend the majority of that time beside his rival.

His eyes glistened, and nearly shined with a gold gleam at the thought of his precious rival's toothy smile and infectious laugh. Yuno had to fight down a flush at the thought of the breathy and alluring way Asta spoke to him in private. Or the way Asta brought him flowers. _His absolutely ridiculous, boyfriend brought him flowers!_ And in front of his own squad, as though it was natural. The Black Bulls weren't even surprised by that point. It was something so very Asta. Something his squad mate suggested while out shopping and Asta went along with it. While Yuno wanted to form some kind of retort, the words died in his mouth. He only nodded and turned to avoid showing too much of his melting smile.

A similar smile curved upon Yuno's lips at the memories, and to making new ones. He'd win Asta over today! He couldn't let his rival take the lead, on heart melting gestures. Though, to be fair, Yuno was likely too far gone to judge Asta's actions, fairly. The same lovesick smile was already melting on his lips. Even the most mundane moments with his rival held a place in his heart. Asta himself, made a warmth creep up into his chest. The prodigious mage found himself falling terribly, over and over again.

He would give his rival the world and everything the blond's heart desired. Everything except the title of the Wizard King. However, he would keep Asta intimately close. He wouldn't stand for a future that differed from that plan.

Before they knew it that future would be there. Beside each other made the most sense.

For now, Yuno should focus on waking up and preparing himself for the visit. The way he smoothed out his clothes and combed through his spiky hair had nothing to do with him wanting to look good for Asta. It simply was customary as a Golden Dawn. That was all.

….If only he could believe that.

A few hours passed, and several mages began to awake. Yuno had sat down at one of the tables. He glanced up towards his comrades and took slow sips of his coffee.

"Well, look who's up early," Mimosa with her strawberry blonde curls, and brightened smile greeted him. The gentle-hearted girl held a caring smile for her squadmate, as she took a seat across from him. "I think I know why," she beamed and pressed her hands flat upon her cheeks.

Yuno returned the smile at the girl he deemed to be like a sister to him. One that fully supported his relationship with Asta, despite her earlier feelings.

"Going to see Asta again?" She asked entirely knowing the answer.

Yuno simply nodded at the statement. It had been no secret between them.

"Ah, Yuno. It's good to see you," Klaus attempted to say as informally as possible. Yuno considering him family was still something he needed to get used to. "You should know by now I'm in full support of your courtship with the Black Bull boy," he added in a softened tone. Gingerly, he shifted the brim of his glasses, the sunlight reflected into them giving the royal an even more sophisticated air. "But do tell him to be a bit more...proper." Klaus' cheeks flushed. "I nearly had a heart attack seeing you come back so late...in that condition," the elder male added with a tinge of concern.

Yuno coughed at the insinuation and fully remembered coming back that particular night. With everything but his robe ruffled, it caused alarm to his squad's mother hen. "Noted," The raven haired male nodded quickly and took a sip of his coffee. Honestly, what part of "not leaving a mark in a visible spot" did Asta not understand?

Mimosa laughed and waved her hand down towards her senior. "Ah, you worry too much, Klaus. He'll be in safe hands. We all know, no one cares for Yuno as quite like Asta does." Mimosa assured her worried teammate. She twirled her index finger around before pointed it towards Yuno. "Although we're pretty strong contenders." She added in brightly and looked at Klaus.

Yuno couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through him, seeing the two of them. A light shined within Yuno's eyes. This seemed to be quite the promising day.

* * *

Three...Two…One…

That had been the number of seconds to pass from the time Yuno walked through the door of the Black Bulls and came face to face with their squad captain.

Finral has been of assistance to pick up the Golden Dawn boy in a nearby town and transport them to the hideout. Asta had intended to come along but reluctantly opted on staying put under a vague excuse. His squad had a feeling, he just wanted to further clean up the place, and make sure everything looked perfect for when his precious rival arrived. Thankfully, finding and transporting the stoic teen hadn't taken up too much time.

Still, it seemed Asta was occupied, and their group's leader knew the boisterous kid would want to know as soon as Yuno arrived. It saved them all a headache for the day, seeing the blond would exert all that energy spending the day with his beloved.

Yami breathed out a drag from his cigarette, before calling out, loudly, "Alright, Shrimpsta get out here. Your Golden Dawn _boyfriend's_ here!"

The sound carried and brought the attention of the magic knights.

"Okay! I'll be RIGHT THERE!" Asta's voice screeched out from whatever room he had been occupied in. It seemed Asta held the record for volume.

Yuno despite having to cover his ears felt something flutter inside himself.

"Hurry it up then!" Yami shouted back and rubbed at his muscular nape. He shook his head. Yuno could sense a bit of fondness in his voice. "Damn kid still needs to work on his tone...well regardless make yourself at home. Glad you're here, Asta's definitely seemed pent up. You two kids go on and enjoy yourselves," the older male teased in a low tone. The older man reached down ruffled Yuno's hair before laughing heartily.

Yuno flushed red. "Ah, Sir...that's not-"

"Relax!"

Yami lowered his gaze and placed a hand firmly on the boy's shoulder. "Listen, as long as I don't have to _hear it or see it…" He started off._ Yuno felt himself gulp. There was certainly a cloud of darkness around the older man's features.

He continued heartily, "Then I don't care what you two do or don't do." He laughed, without considering his own strength, slapped Yuno in the head enough to make him stumble. "You should see the look on your face!" Another breath later, the bright grin relaxed. Almost pensive the captain took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers. He leaned closer to the young mage. "Take care of the kid, he's been missing you," he finished with a softer and more serious tone.

Yuno nodded firmly and promised. "I will."

"Good, well then you two take care," Yami waved the teen off before grumbling out something to Finral. The spatial magic user sighed before creating a portal for his captain. The sandy-haired brunet waved at Yuno. "Well, it looks like I can finally take my leave," he replied with a soft sigh.

Yuno returned the gesture. There was something charming about Asta's quirky squad. "Thank you," Yuno said softly.

Finral, blinked several times, used to simply using his spatial magic without many thanks. He supposed it was his duty. "Ah, not a problem, and ah..." he paused a bit awkwardly, before smiling, "Good to see you again, Asta has been talking nonstop about your visit so it'll be nice to get a break from that" Finral explained with a bit of exhaustion written on his face. Finally, the mage could get some time for himself, maybe plan another visit out to meet some ladies. With Asta off the market, he could hopefully gain more attention now.

"And so I've heard…" Yuno added gently as his eyes turned back towards the portal where the mage exited. He seemed to be in a good mood. It seemed Asta's feelings were shown quite clearly. Yuno couldn't deny, he definitely had been missing seeing that messy head of blond.

"Hey, Yuno," Asta greeted with a charming smile, as something soft and glimmering shone in his green eyes.

Yuno lost his response for a moment. There was something entrancing there. "Asta," Yuno ended up saying, and a warm smile crept over his lips.

"You're earlier than expected. I guess you were eager to see me," He teased with a toothy grin as he beamed up at his rival. Asta's hands began to wander up to Yuno's face, gently brushing away the stray strands of raven hair.

"Oh really? Now, I've _heard f_ rom your squad, that _you've_ been the one _missing me_ ," Yuno quipped with a challenging tone. He grasped at the hand over his cheek.

Asta muttered something under his breath about his teammates but shook it off. "Ah, fine! I have missed your stupidly-pretty face you jerk!" Asta admitted with a gusto. He smiled a bit smugly, "But I'm guessing you felt the same. Lean down," Asta's voice softened, as he brushed his hand against the side of Yuno's cheek.

Surprised honey-gold eyes blinked several times. The brunet's eyelashes were fluttering all the while, entrancing Asta. Asta had to physically shake himself out of it. He stood up on his tip toes and reached for Yuno to the best of his ability. "Come on, you're my rival, I think you know what I'm asking you to do…" The blond alluded and placed his rival's hand at his side.

Yuno scoffed. Yellow eyes took their time scanning the room around Asta. The Black Bulls, who were present, seemed occupied enough. "You're Ridiculous as always…" The raven-haired male breathed out. He stepped closer. Just one time.

Yuno managed to let instinct guide him. His eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned down enough to meet with Asta. Now at face level, they connected. Gently, their lips brushed. Asta continued to caress Yuno's ace, all the while traveling his other hand up into his rival's hair. There was something so soothing about the motion.

Their lips parted softly. Still, the rivals hadn't moved from their spot. Asta grinned and brushed his hand behind Yuno's neck. He stole a soft kiss from his rival before shifting back down to his feet.

The curve spread wildly, infectiously, and brilliantly as though reflected light itself. Yuno felt himself swallow. Looking through those clear and glossy green eyes had him smiling gently.

A soft sound of giggling began throughout the main doors. "Oh my, it seems we're interrupting something," The velvety and womanly voice had been none other than Vanessa.

She had been accompanied by Noelle. The princess groaned and flipped the bottom of her silver pigtail. "Honestly, it's far too early for this. Can't you two peasants simply get a room already?"

Despite the arrogant tone and glare from Noelle. Asta was all smiles. "Hey Vanessa and, Noelle, Yuno's here!" The blond responded with a bright grin.

"I can see that, Stupidsta! It's all you've talked about for the past few days since getting that letter!" Noelle barked out. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her former crush. What an idiot. She had long accepted Asta's feelings and happiness with his childhood friend. Still, couldn't he try to hide how idiotic he got around his rival? "Hmph," Noelle rolled her eyes. Her gaze shifted over towards Yuno and she extended her hand.

"Still, I suppose it is good to see you, Yuno. You do keep Asta in line." She spoke arrogantly.

The raven-haired male blinked for a moment before shaking her hand. He nodded. "Someone has to," he agreed, and the notion brought a smile to Noelle's face.

Asta held his arms up and clenched his hands. "Hey, don't agree with that! You're supposed to be on my side! Team Asta for life!"

Yuno rolled his eyes at the retort. He outstretched his arm and ruffled the messy blond hair. "I don't recall making any promises, little Rasta," the taller boy replied with a hint of mirth in his eyes. "And we're only saying what's true."

Asta puffed out his cheeks and loudly shot back. "Excuse me? You jerk! Don't forget when I become the Wizard King you're going to get to live in a castle! A castle Yuno! All because _I'm the one_ who takes care of you!" Asta's arms stretched out widely as he leaned up, only to his glare at his rival's stupidly gorgeous face.

"Ridiculous," Yuno breathed out in a huff. He met the challenging gaze of his rival and smirked. "You've got that scenario backward. Besides I'm going to be the Wizard King." Yuno shot back with a hint of arrogance gleaming through his smile and almost golden eyes.

"So you'd still be stuck with taking care Asta your whole life," Noelle added in with a long sigh. _I almost feel sorry for the guy now. Stupid Asta. It seems he's like this to everyone._

"It seems so…" he breathed out cooly. The sound which followed somewhat resembled a groan and a sigh.

Asta rubbed at his cheek. "Awww, Yuno ...so you _are_ always gonna take care of me. that's so sweet." His lips seemed to shimmer as he rubbed them together before forming a bright and alluring smile.

Yuno paused at the comment and turned his head away. His cheeks barely dusted the lightest shade of pink. "It's not like I have a choice," he covered for himself but Asta caught sight of the feint her present flush.

"That's so sweet. Of course, I'll care for you too," Asta paused with shimmering green eyes. Yuno's eyes widened at the comment, and if the two girls beside them weren't giggling and rolling their eyes respectively, he definitely would have kissed Asta.

"After all, seems you're always gonna be at my side then when I'm the Wizard King!" Asta finished out, killing the mood.

"Only, In your dreams, Asta," Yuno countered before gazing into his rival's determined eyes. There was always something about them that lit a fire within himself.

"Honestly, these two," the silver-haired princess turned up towards the older woman. Vanessa only seemed amused. "I'm not sure who's worse at flirting, I'm going to get a headache watching them any longer."

Vanessa placed a hand over his lips and smiled. She spoke out attempted to break the lovesick rival's from their trance. Well, at least they turned over towards them. "Alright lovebirds, Noelle and I are going to go out and practice. And maybe get a drink after," she had a hopeful and mischievous look in her eyes. The older woman guided Noelle outside. She pulled out a leather bag filled with magical items to help the teams princess with control.

"Didn't you just get over a hangover? And you know I'm not old enough! Imposing such activities upon royalty as myself! Honestly?" Noelle's eyes were bugging out of her head as she looked up to her temp magic mentor.

"Alright see ya then!" Asta waved wholeheartedly at his friends. It seemed Noelle had her hands full today. Still, Vanessa had a caring heart and would help out the princess.

The two girls disappeared out the door. And Asta grinned upon seeing the spark of determination in Noelle's eyes. She was getting better with her Magic!

Asta laughed heartily before turning to Yuno. "Well, they're as lively as ever."

The taller male chided, "I could say the same about you."

"Thanks!" Asta added with a bright grin. While not intentional, Yuno let him have the compliment. He bit inside his cheek.

"Magna and Luck should be back sparring sometime soon...and well the rest of the squad…" Asta pauses before grasping his boyfriend's hand. Yuno suppressed a gasp before turning back to his neutral expression. Out of their own bubble, Asta turned around to see the rest of his squadmates, occupying themselves on their day off.

"Hey! Charmy! Grey! I almost didn't see you guys there!" Asta waved as the small dark haired girl, who was at the far corner of a table.

Grey had been neatly tucked in the corner sitting across from her gluttonous squadmate. She shyly waved her hand. "It's good to see you both. You have a nice expression when together…" she managed to voice out meekly while bowing her head towards the two males.

"Hi-Asta-I'm kind of busy right now but-" In between bites of food, Charmy gazed up to see Yuno with starry eyes. Her gaze lingered down to their joined hands and turned her head away. She sighed, but reached towards her mountain of food, and offered two halves cupcakes towards the couple. It seemed to be some kind of truce.

Yuno blinked slightly, entirely baffled by the tiny girl's flustered state. Asta lightly snickered, and he got made fun of for being oblivious!

"Just try it! Charmy always has the best food!" Asta assured with a nod and guided open his rival's palm. The blond took a bite out of the cupcake. His eyes lit up with streams of white and a brighter green tone.

Yuno watched his rival with interest and took a bite of the cupcake. His closed his eyes to relish the taste. Asta, Charmy, and even Grey were watching the stoic boy with interest. A small curve of a smile lit up upon Yuno's face, as for a split second his honey eyes began to glow. He hid it quickly, not quick enough to avoid Asta's gaze.

"It's good," Yuno added with a light and even tone.

Charmy beamed about to say something to her former "food prince", but Asta interrupted.

"See, I told you, Yuno! And It looks like you have a sweet tooth after all!" Asta brightened with a toothy grin, as he leaned up on his tip-toes and brushed against his rival.

Grey turned away shyly and flushed. It seems those two were still as close as ever.

Yuno huffed and turned his head away. He fought down the urge to flush, feeling Asta leaning up to him so closely. "I don't see how that's a discovery…" he muttered out.

Asta only pointed right up against Yuno's chest. His voice called out with an increasing volume. "Ah come on! It totally is-"

"Will you two shut up! I can't hear my angel Marie over your stupid flirting!" Gauche who had remained in a dreamlike trance, snapped out. His precious sister was telling him to the most angelic tale about her morning and those two idiots couldn't keep quiet. His glare returned to Asta, mostly. He was the one to gain his sister's attention after all.

"That's our sister-lover…" Asta hushed out with a sigh and unconsciously leaned his head against Yuno's side.

"So it seems," Yuno hushed back towards Asta.

"But he has a kind side underneath it all," Asta whispered out. His squadmates smiled at the comment.

"You should know I can hear you! My only priority is my angel Marie- so if you don't be quiet!" Gauche started out with a loud roaring threat. The soft voice of his sister asking him to avoid fighting soon shut him up. "It appears you're safe for now…" the siscon gazed at the pair, so casually brushed together. He sighed. Well, he was grateful for this relationship Asta had, as it meant far less time with him around his precious, angelic sister. Still, it seemed the idiot couldn't keep quiet for a moment!

"Some things never change," Asta told his rival with a soft laugh. The blond led his rival around the main entrance of the Black Bulls building.

It seemed the rest of their members were out or in Gordon's case, likely in his room. Although, Asta felt odd seeing a certain anti bird _not_ perching on his head. Maybe Noelle tried to tame the little guy again, or he went out with Luck and Magna?

Well, it seemed he had a moment without a headache, at last from Nero pecking at his spiky hair.

"What is it?" Yuno paused and turned to his rival's unusually quiet behavior.

Asta gave a bright grin, as though to tell his rival- _you caught me,_ and his eyes softened. "Just looking for Nero, it's usually hard to get rid of him," Asta rubbed at the back of his head and laughed. "That bird must have fallen asleep somewhere… Anyway! What do you want to do, Yuno?"

The darker haired male looked across the room, ensuring there wasn't more attention drawn. Quietly, he murmured to his rival, locking eyes with him. "Somewhere more private," his voice softened, as he told his rival simply enough.

Asta blinked at the wording and flushed a gentle shade of pink. It wasn't uncommon for Yuno to talk like that. Figuring, out Yuno's exact intentions was another thing altogether. Still, it always got his heart racing and he was beaming at the emotion. It was everything. He couldn't say he minded whatever the meaning ended up being. "Ah...okay," Asta agreed and interlaced his fingers with the taller teen. "See you guys!" Asta called back out to his squad.

Only Grey had been aware enough to wave back. The pair of rival's looked towards each other before Asta led his boyfriend down the halls and towards his room.

* * *

Soft murmurs broke out the modest-sized sized bedroom. Yuno had laid back upon the back mattress and pulled the rambunctious blond on top of him. They simply caught up with each other's lives, and... followed up with many touches and kisses.

Slender and graceful fingers combed through soft locks of blond hairs. With a gentle chuckle, Asta agreed to rest against Yuno's chest and let him do what he pleased. " _Your hair is a mess as usual," Yuno_ defended his actions. As though they didn't know each other.

"Other side," Yuno gently instructed. The smaller male who had been close to nodding off from the soft ministrations blinked.

"Ah, right," Asta came to and turned his side to the side. Those same gentle hands combed through the messy locks of blond spiky hair. The very center of ashy-blond hair was tousled about wildly. It was no wonder that anti-bird likes to nest in there.

Still, despite the poor excuse he made, Yuno couldn't hide the gentle curve on his lips which came when they could be alone like this. The effect his touch, and his touch only, had on Asta gave him a sense of pride. Having Asta being just his, in that way, gave him a sense of belonging.

"It's really been a while since you were able to visit last," Asta broke out suddenly, with his green eyes glistening up towards the older male. He straddled his taller boyfriend's shoulders with his arms.

"Hmm," Yuno simply hummed at the comment before working out a particularly tricky tangle towards the back of Asta's head.

"Yeah, Like waaaay too long! Asta outstretched his arms towards his side. "And you didn't write this month! What's up with that? Too busy excelling at every mission you get in the Golden Dawn,"Asta's voice chimes out entirely lightly. His eyes lingered up to catch Yuno's expression.

He couldn't quite admit that aside from Mimosa and Klaus earning any bit of respect for a mission completed was hard to come by. Those words about his "commoner" status and "sheer luck" given his grimoire ran through his mind more than he'd care to admit. Not being able to speak back to those 'superiors' made it all the more frustrating. Asta excelled in letting those words go just seconds after being spoken, or so it seemed. "Yeah…" Yuno at last settled upon saying, his hands stilled in Astas hair.

Asta caught onto the unusual stillness in his love's eyes. He grasped the hand upon his head and turned his body slightly so he was laying entirely on top of his rival.

"Hey...everything okay, Yuno?" He asked gently and laced their hands together.

"It's fine," Yuno assured swiftly. Asta pouted his lips together and huffed out.

"Come on, You're always like this…" Asta scrambled out and found himself sitting up and straddling his rival. His hands pinned down Yuno's arms to his side. Despite his mild attempt to shift away, Asta won out on raw strength. Well, if Yuno felt like fighting against the motion. If he hadn't been longing to feel this close again, regardless of the topic. Seeing his boyfriend shift his gaze away and fluster ever so slightly, Astas features softened. "I know there's pressure being in the top magic knight squad…" Asta responded with astounding accuracy. Yuno blinked and parted his lips.

Seeing the attention being brought to himself. Asta But you're Yuno! You're _my Yuno!_ No matter what! So that means you're going to make it through whatever challenges come your way!" Asta's voice reverberated through the very core of his rival. Yellow eyes were shivering under the words. "You're pretty incredible, Yuno," Asta lavished on the compliment, and brought his forehead down to kiss his rival's."Being the second strongest Magic Knight of course," he finished cheekily.

Yuno huffed at the latter comment but found it hard to protest further as Asta's lips were pressing firmly over his own. Asta's hands were clasped over his rival's arms and held the older male in place as his kiss moved on with more fever. The press lacked finesse or structure. Asta's movements were entirely sporadic and wild, yet full of the passion that made up Asta.

Still, Yuno wasn't one to be best. Skillfully and gently licking the seam of his rival's lips, he managed to catch Asta off guard and hear a rewarding moan escape. He was just In time to slip away and roll them over. Their positions were reversed, and Yuno looked down at Asta softly. He brushed his hand against Asta's cheeks and pinned his rival against his bed with his other hand. The dark brunet leaned down to press a kiss on Asta's forehead.

"Second best?" Yuno spoke with a haughty tone. He stole a chaste kiss from Asta, before leaning down to press his lips up against his rival in a slower and more elegant motion. His rival was meeting up with him for each and every press of their lips. Lips melded with a feverish passion. And it wasn't long before Yuno felt Asta _smiling_ into the kiss.

Something clenched against his chest and he softly moaned into the kiss. He was far too gone on his rival.

Asta's smiled grew wider at the sounds. He found himself deepening the kiss and freeing his arms to grasp from Yuno. The blond managed to roll them over, and over until they were nearing the edge of the bed. "I'm not done yet, Yuno!" The blond laughed heartily at the lightheaded motion and turned to meet his rival with several soft and chaste kisses.

* * *

Spending a good portion of time reminiscing and catching up together, the two magic knights emerged through the hallway and outside.

Asta's eyes widened as he saw Nero flying it. Maybe the bird had fallen asleep? "Ah, there you-" Nero landed right on top of Asta's head. It lowered its beak and began peeking.

"Hey-ow-Nero-how's-ow that for a greeting!" Asta finally managed to get out the words whilst attempting to shoo the bird away from its actions.

Yuno seemed to suppress something of a chuckle and a bemused smile. It was written all over his brightened eyes. Asta saw that. "Having fun watching?" Asta paused and managed to grasp at anti-bird and move it away from poking at his cheeks. "Well, You're not helping, Yuno," Asta told his rival. His tone was far too lighthearted to be taken as being upset.

Finally, Nero nested within the messy head of hair.

"You seemed to have gained a familiar," Yuno replied softly, smirking at the way.

"Ah, I guess so, Asta laughed. Certainly hearing of powerful mages with familiars had been appealing. Still, an anti-bird who spent more time pecking at his head than fighting alongside him wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Well, I guess he's coming along too," Asta already decided and grasped for Yuno's hand without a care. "Honestly, planning things on your own like that…" The bright glints in his eyes hadn't kept up his "annoyed" facade.

The taller male blinked slowly as he breathed out a fond sigh. "You still aren't telling me where we're going?"

Asta's former smile transformed into a wide ear-to-ear grin. "That would ruin the surprise! But it's really close!" The blond had kept up his usual habit of a piercing volume. Enough to gain the attention of two other squad members.

The eerily smiling mage practically raced up towards the pair! "I thought I sensed some powerful magic." Before the dark haired male, Luck was starry-eyed and jogging right up in front of the quiet mage. "Come on! I'll even fight both of you today! Please!" His voice came out entirely eager and almost sweet if he weren't going off about sparring again.

"Come oooooon, Just one little spar what do you say?" Luck's voice was as exuberant as ever. Hard to believe the guy had apparently already been sparring earlier. That was certainly their Luck.

Said boys earlier sparring partner walked over towards the group. He slapped a hand on Luck's shoulder, catching up to him. The kid went bolting at the first sign of a powerful fighter. " Luck you can see about fighting them later," Magna consoled the rambunctious fighter.

"Leave these crazy kids, to their date for now," With a shine reflecting in his gaze, he looked over "Little Rasta" with pride. The pair's tousled hair, and ruffled up clothes hadn't come from sparring, he was sure about that. Asta was becoming a fine man, and from the soft slightly flushed glances the pair gave each other, it seemed they were the key to each other's happiness.

Luck pouted. "Aww, I still I rarely get a chance like this," he hung his head for a moment. Then lighting up again he responded and pointed eights towards Yuno. "But when you two comeback. I'll be waiting for our next fight!"

Asta titled his head back and laughed. Luck's enthusiasm was always something else. The blond mouthed a thank you towards Magna and tugged at his rival's hand.

"Come on, Yuno!" Asta called out and began dashing forward. The brunet ended up stumbling forward.

"Hey, wait a minute! What's the rush all of a sudden?" Yuno asked as he felt his love jolting him forward.

"Not to worry, it's not much further!" Asta answered vibrantly, grinning widely at his boyfriend.

Yuno muttered under his breath and tightened his grip on Asta's hand. He gave in to the idea and began catching up with his rival's pace. He wouldn't be outdone...doing whatever this was!

Memories of running throughout their village to run errands or train surfaced through Yuno's mind. Back then their hands were almost always linked. Time had its way of bringing changes but it was nice to be back to this.

Tied together like this, even the darkening sky couldn't make them lose this way.

The taller male couldn't stop the fluttering gaze taking over his features. A soft smile seemed almost etched on his face when they were like this.

"Aaaand right here!" Asta, at last, screeched out.

Yuno groaned as he reached with his other hand to cover his ears. "I'm right here, Asta, why are shouting like that?"

"Oh, well… a habit I guess," Asta added lightly and rubbed behind his head. He closed his eyes softly and smiled.

"Look right here!" The blond pointed towards a vague area on the ground. There seemed to be a lush patch of green amongst a variety of wildflowers. It was practically glowing under the changing sky's lights.

The blond hummed for a moment before beginning to kneel down and pull Yuno along with him.

Yellow eyes observed the sight quizzically. Amongst the blooming, colorful wildflowers were clovers. So many of them were…

"Isn't this amazing!?" Asta's soft green eyes were starry as his mouth gasped out with joy. "I mean THAT many four leaf clovers! How is that even possible? I was just training out here one day and BAM out of nowhere there they are! I thought of you as soon as I saw them!" Asta continued with his ramble, making vague and wide arm motions along the way

Yuno got lost watching for every smile, laugh, and sparkle that lit up within his rival. Something fluttered against his chest at those words. How could Asta so easily say things like that? This was Asta, he spoke (loudly) with his heart. The raven-haired male tried hard not to lose himself in watching Asta and listen onwards.

Asta rubbed at his cheek. "Anyway, I knew I would have to show you them!" He finished before picking one of the four leaf clovers from the stems. "Come here," the blond's voice beckoned as he called to his beloved rival. Yuno leaned over. He felt Asta's hand brushing past the side of his cheek and tickling his hair.

"There. It suits you perfectly," Asta brightly told the other. His gaze fell upon the softened features relaxing on his rival's face.

"Hm…" Yuno hummed out and brushed his fingers against the leaf beside his ear. Coming out into the middle of the forest to show him this? It was so perfectly Asta. "Thank you…" Yuno found himself breathing out in a gentle, and loving tone. His eyes were conveying the emotion he'd expressed before. The words weren't forming yet.

"No problem," Asta beamed and leaned over towards Yuno. Their lips met softly in an ongoing series of gentle and feathery light touches.

The moonlight was soon taking over the sky. Something glistened in those green eyes that, to Yuno, was far more dazzling than any miracle of nature.

Asta stood up suddenly and reached for Yuno's hand. "Come on, one more thing-"

Yuno's eyes widened at the request but took Asta's hand nonetheless. "What are you…" he paused feeling Asta placing his hands at Yuno's waist. He grasped for Yuno's hands and guided them at his shoulders. "Doing?"

"Asta?" Yuno rose a brow looking over the boy.

"What?" He laughed brilliantly, taking Yuno's breath and thoughts away. "I'm trying to dance with you! You know like how we did when we were kids!"

"Of course you are…" Yuno shook his head with nothing short of fondness. Memories resurfaced easily. They were no older than 8, and one of the town's musicians came by to play some music for the church. The kids had paired up leaving just Yuno and Asta to becoming practice partners.

"Fine. But if we're going to do this let me lead," Yuno advised and guided Asta's hand to slide up and around his shoulder. Yuno, in turn, lowered his hands down Asta's sides and finally placed them on the shorter boy's waist. The taller male laced his left hand with Asta's own.

"Alright, have it your way, for now...what's next?" Although Asta had puffed out his cheeks and poured. He seemed to be following along nicely.

Yuno paused for a moment. Thinking back to what they learned many years ago and adding it to his own instincts. There was no clear rhythm to listen to or follow. They'd have to make it up as they went along. "Just follow my lead," He added softly and began a gentle sway from side to side.

The dance was simple enough. The blond had been watching his feet, to avoid stepping on Yuno (again). "Don't worry I'm not giving up," Asta, at last, spoke out and began looking up towards his dance partner. It wasn't going to be perfect, and it worked out more smoothly watching Yuno rather than his own steps.

Looking up at his partner now, he couldn't and certainly didn't want to look away. There was his precious Yuno smiling gently down at him. It was first with amusement but had softened considerably as Asta began following along.

"I'm going to turn," Yuno warned his partner in advance. Asta nodded, trying not to get distracted at the sight. Yuno with long fluttering eyelashes defined features and sparkling honey-gold eyes illuminated by the moonlight. Slowly, Yuno began to lead them around full circle. Their bodies continued to sway at the feeling of the soft and natural motion.

"You're good at this," Asta beamed. It felt like a hug, and he felt Yuno tugging him closer. Their dance was becoming far more intimate than they had learned. Their bodies flushed up against each other.

"It's simple enough," Yuno murmured out with a light flush on his cheeks. He continued to guide their bodies around through the soft swaying motions.

Through the otherwise quiet night, Yuno heard laughter. "What is it?"

"Oh, you really want to know?" Asta teased with a beam.

Yuno sighed, " _Asta."_ His voice was a warning.

"Alright, Fine," Asta let out a small chuckle before. "I love you!" Asta professed vibrantly, with a beaming smile on his face and several soft white lights shining in his eyes. It wasn't the first time either had said this. There was nothing soft, shy or meek about those words. It would be no surprise if there

Yuno caught his breath at Asta's words. There would be no surprise if their squad mates heard them.

"Asta…" Yuno called with a soft and longing tone. It flowed along his hammering heartbeat. No matter how many times Asta declares it. It still burned.

"Aww come on, say it back!" Asta responded cheekily.

"You already know how I feel," Yuno remarked softly enough. What had come over his rival all of a sudden?

"Come on, Yuno don't be like that! It's different hearing it. Please?!" Asta pouted out his lips and leaned up on his tiptoes. He gently pressed a kiss on the side of Yuno's cheek.

"Alright," Yuno feigned annoyance. His eyes glistened with sincerity as his lips poured out the words. "I love you, Asta,"

"There we go," Asta teased before sealing their lips tightly together. Their kiss was slow and entirely soft. Their lips melded gently. Somewhere after they parted, their dance continued.

"I was just thinking how I spent all this time with you today, but I still needed to tell you that…" Asta further clarified. "I really do love you...I'm just not sure about all the romantic stuff. I mean all the rules and timings for everything just gives me a headache. Like how do people just know how and when to do everything?" he groaned out his frustrations and shook his head. The blond looked up at Yuno fondly.

Their hands clasped for each other tightly.

Yuno's grasp on his waist became firmer, and more protective. He humored the idea of Asta trying to find a straightforward answer to something like this.

"For once, You're overthinking something You say things, like how you love someone... when you truly mean them, and as you feel them. Or at least that's always been your style _little Rasta,_ " Yuno advised with a gentle tease of his nickname and began to turn again.

"Aww, come on! I'd never stop telling you then!" Asta countered boldly, and entirely unabashed.

Yuno came to another full stop. His cheeks were burning up as his eyes and lips were quivering. What was Asta trying to do to him today? His heart was thundering, and his voice continued to search for words beyond his parted lips.

The taller male settled with pulling Asta tightly into a full embrace. Their form from earlier gone. Yuno's arms wrapped around the blond's back and waist, pulling him close. The overwhelming emotions took their toll between the both of them, and Yuno's lips pressed on the crown of Asta's head.

They relished in the quiet and rare moment between them. The very feel of each other was intense. Asta looked up and pulled Yuno in for another kiss. Their forms vaguely moved in what could resemble a messy dance as their lips melded.

Entirely lost in this moment. There was something between them that would always feel like coming home.

 _End_


End file.
